The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus configured to be capable of detachably holding an electronic apparatus and to an illumination system including an illumination apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-184768 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-104022 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), and the like, there has been known an illumination system of a combination of an illumination apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an illumination system of a combination of an illumination apparatus and a projector apparatus.
In this illumination system, an electronic apparatus is provided on an upper side of the illumination apparatus serving as a ceiling light. Specifically, the electronic apparatus is provided between a ceiling and the illumination apparatus. The provision of the electronic apparatus on the upper side of the illumination apparatus is for the purpose of preventing a reduction in light amount from being caused when the electronic apparatus provided on a lower side of the illumination apparatus shields light emitted from the illumination apparatus.
Patent Document 2 discloses an illumination system formed integrally with a plurality of speakers for configuring a multi-surround system in an illumination apparatus serving as the ceiling light.
In this illumination system, the electronic apparatus is provided at the same height as the illumination apparatus.